Hidden in the Pages
by Void.of.the.Apocalypse
Summary: I'll just throw stuff in here that I will either never completely complete or random scenes that I wished that would have happened in the anime/manga of Naruto..


_Burning._

 _Everywhere._

 _My head._

 _My chest._

 _My back._

 _My arms._

 _My legs._

 _My face._ My face. Scars from abuse. Yellow eyes.

Where am I?

Deep red. Like Blood. _Blood. Sticky, oozing out of my flesh, so close to be a waterfall._

How long has it been? Days? Months? Years? The... dome... I'm in is only getting smaller and smaller.

Where am I?

What's happening?

This... place... has only gotten smaller and smaller. Now, it feels like it's squishing me. Like it's about to break if it gets any small-

Searing pain. _Searing pain, like ripping infected flesh._

This... thing... is squeezing me, pushing me. My head feels colder now. So does my shoulders. Soon, my entire body feels cold.

I'm screaming. _Screaming in pain as they stabbed my leg._

I feel hands, giant hands. And I'm being passed around from one person to another. _What's happening?_

" _Sakura_."

* * *

Thinking back to that day - how ever long ago that was - I will always think that something was wrong with the fact that I was reborn.

I killed myself. Purposely putting myself in a situation that will lead to my demise. I wanted to end my life. Not start a new one.

At first - When I found out that I was a living, squishy thing - I thought that I would've been either re-born in a German speaking place - I was born in Germany, and knew little English. I didn't want to learn some other language that I don't even know. That language being Japanese.

I've been guessing at what my _Parents_ have been saying to me, and I later found out that my name's _Sakura._

Soon, I'm one, and I've learned a lot of this language. Especially from this world. I've taken the small hints I've been given, and guessed as to where I am. I'm in a place called _Konohagakure_ and for some reason I feel like I've heard of that place before.

Now, I'm two. And I'm loosing all self-control I have. I'm giggling like a little school girl. I'm doing things that I don't want to do. And now I'm learning this language at an impossibly faster rate. I think I'll just hide in the back on my mind. Apparently, I was never meant for this body. I'll just disappear in my mind anyways.

* * *

It's been two years since I drifted to the back of this mind, twiddling my fingers and watching what I've done wrong in my previous life. I was doing exactly that when an unknown force dragged my to the forefront on this mind. I saw exactly what was going on, this little girl was picking on m- _Sakura._ She was saying that Sakura's hair was _Too pink to be real_ and that _Your forehead is to big to be natural._ Feeling enraged at the insults - I am sharing a body after all, I would feel the same way if someone was commenting on my scars - I took use of the sudden control, and punched the girl, and her friends gasped at the actions the _Sakura_ they knew just did. The girl that I punched was slightly taller than Sakura was and had brown hair and eyes and seemed to have a better advantage than I did, but she still fell back a few feet. I felt my control ebbing away from me and my narrowed gaze turned into one full of terror.

"O-Oh! I-I-I'm s-so so-sorry!" Sakura squeaked as my control fully left me, "P-Please for-forgive me!"

Growling is displeasure, I retreaded back into the back of her mind, watching from afar of how Sakura is dealing with this. _Maybe I should try and talk with her tonight._

Five hours later, after Sakura said good night to her parents and went to bed, I went to the forefront of her mind.

 _'Sakura, don't fall asleep.'_

Sakura jumped at my voice, trembling, "W-Who are you? W-Where are you?"

 _'I'm... Shijima. I'm in your mind.'_ I muttered, feeling stupid for not getting a Japanese name for _me, 'Don't freak out. I just want to talk to you.'_

 _Why did she say, 'I'm in your mind'?_ I heard her ask in her mind, her voice having an echo sensation.

 _'I said that because it's true. I was with you since you were born. Don't be afraid to ask any questions about me.'_

"A-Are you a Shi-Shinobi?" She asked timidly.

Feeling a headache, I doubled over in pain, groaning and rubbing my head. Memories came and gone like lightning. That's why I felt like I knew that I've heard about 'Konohagakure' before! Thinking fast, I thought of a backstory.

 _'Not... really.'_ I said in an unsure voice, not knowing where to take this, _'I do have a lot of knowledge on various shinobi techniques and people.'_

"Then how did you know what I was thinking?"

I actually snorted at that, _'I said I was in your mind, didn't I? If I'm in your mind then I can hear what you're thinking.'_

"O-Oh." _So I just have to think to talk to you?_

 _'Exactly, you learn fast,'_ I smiled, _'No one will know what we're talking about.'_

 _If you're in my mind, then doesn't that also mean... that you can take control of me?_

 _'If I wanted to. remember when you were being picked on by those girls? Well I saw that I and punched the one that was talking shit about you.'_

 _You punched Ami!?_ She gasped, surprised.

 _'Yeah, I know what it's like being bullied, so I did what I would usually do, and punched the bitch.'_

I could feel Sakura's surprise. She's either surprised by my language, or she's surprised that I know how she feels.

"W-Will you be here tomorrow?" She asked, this time using her voice.

 _'Most likely. I mean, I am a part of you, after all.'_

* * *

Time seemed to fly by after that. She asked questions about me, I answered them truthfully or simply gave here a riddle to solve or told her that _ignorance is bliss._ She's now six, while I'd be turning thirty-one if I still had my body. Sakura still has no other friends besides me, and she now is known for being slightly bipolar and aggressive. She's now entering the academy telling me about all of the things she wants to learn there, and how she wants to be a Shinobi, not a Kunoichi.

Sakura is still being bullied, though after a few days after I told her about me, she told me she would cry herself to sleep. At first I told her that it's alright and that they're just jealous of her looks, and that she shouldn't cry over what pathetic people like them. Then I found out that I could show her some of my memories to her. I showed her a place surrounded by thick pine trees and covered in long green grass and a few colored flowers here and there. I always went there when I was stressed or sad, there were always animals alike there and they became familiar with me and we became friends. I showed her memories of me petting these animals that she found strange, and them cuddling up to me. There were deer, squirrels, chipmunks, rabbits, there was even once a wolf-dog there.

I also found out that I could visit the places, of course any living things weren't there anymore, but it was nice to be visiting them. I told her about my past - the less gruesome version, of course - but I told her about the war that I lived in, about the kind of family that I had.

 _Shijima-kun, do you think I'll make any friends?_ She asked me, making me snap out of my thoughts

 _'Yes, I do think that you'll make friends. Wonderful friends, in fact.'_ I answered. Of course she'll make friends. She'll first have Ino, then when she becomes a genin she'll have the Konoha eleven.

Entering the assigned room Sakura was assigned, Sakura almost shyly walks over to the corner by the window.

Time seemingly flew by as children filled in the once empty seats, chatting happily among themselves. I felt Sakuras sadness.

 _'Sakura, be happy! You'll become a Ninja in no time and you'll be a great Shinobi! Don't feel sad about not having many friends! You should cherish your free time into training!'_ I tried to encourage her, feeling the sadness slowly turn into determination.

 _You're right, I'll use the free time I have to train! I have a goal and I'll achieve it!_

 _'Good girl, now, let's see who's here. Who knows how many people are here, maybe we'll find out who'll actually make to become a genin!'_ I felt Sakura mentally groan, _'I know it's a big step from being in the academy to a genin and so on, but you'll make it! I know you will!'_

 _Are you sure, there are some many people in this world and each is stronger than the other!_

 _'Well, how do you think they started out? They had to climb the tree of success to get where they are, most of them actually started out as snobby pathetic wimps.'_

 _Really?_

 _'Yeah, really. At one point I was like that.'_

* * *

It has been a few weeks since the first day of the academy and Sakura was already on top of the food chain - much to dear Sasuke-chans displeasure. Sakura had become friends with Ino. We've run into Sasuke and his older brother - Itachi - a few times and those encounters were quiet awkward for me. Sakura fangirls over Sasuke, while Itachi hangs on the sidelines, and I scold Sakura for her idiocy.

I knew how the Uchiha Massacre happened, so once when Sakura was walking past them, I took control and said; " _Don't listen to the ancient, they're crazy bastards._ " And walked off like nothing happened. Sakura had asked me why and how she blacked out and I told her that I took over because I wanted to ask Itachi something. She replied with a simple; "You could have asked me to tell him!" while I answered with a; " _You're too young to understand the issue."_

* * *

 _When I'm strong enough, what kind of jutsus do you think I'll be able to use? There're so many! Like Water and Earth and Fire!_

 _'I think you'll do great at Earth and Water Jutsus. Well, I'm not sure about water, but I want to try it.'_ I told her one morning walking to the academy. _'When I was still alive, I really didn't like fighting unless it's absolutely necessary - so I used a lot of intimidation factors. Most people don't like fighting while blind, so I usually trapped them in a dark room and shot knives and other pointed objects and set random patterns to physically attack them. Such as hitting them every ten seconds eighty times, then switching to hitting them every fifteen seconds ten times and so on and so on.'_

 _Is that going to be easy for me?_ She mused, tilting her head in thought. _It seems pretty hard to do, especially since we're going to be blind as well._

 _'I taught this to myself, so I have excellent experience in how to see something in the dark and how to keep track of it.'_ I said, remembering the many mistakes I did while creating that technique. _'And I'm willing to show you how to do it. I think it's simple, and I am after all apart of you, so it should make it easier.'_

Walking into the room and subtly sitting in the back corner by the window, we continued our conversation a little longer until Naruto came running in with our sensei yelling at him for being an idiot. Deciding it was better to tell Sakura what Narutos life is like than telling her to be friends with him, I sigh.

 _'Poor, poor Naruto.'_

 _Why do you say that? He clearly wants attention and everybody hates him, why are you feeling sorry?_

 _'Stupid, stupid Sakura,'_ I sighed again, _'Do you know why he wants attention?'_

 _No, but sti-_

 _'But still what? Do you even realize that he's almost like you? You have no friends, he has no friends. You're bullied, he's bullied. See any differences? I'll leave this for you to decide on how to feel about this.'_ Drifting in the back of her mind, I let her think about it. She'll need to do this herself, and I want to stick as close as I can to the original timeline as possible.

Maybe I should tweak a few things about Sakura, but not enough to drastically change the timeline.

* * *

"And now you're going to have to redo the graduation exams!" Iruka yelled, while Naruto sat infront of him. While the class and Sakura groaned, I giggled.

 _Why are you laughing? Do you know how hard it is to pass?_ Sakura asked me, making my giggling turn into a frantic laughing.

 _'Do you know what it's like in the Chunin or Jonin exams? And do you even know what grade ten algebra math is like? Puh-lease, Little Girl, if you lived in my life, then you'd wish that you could see me, that's how hard some of that shit is. The Academy Exams are tame compared to some of the others.'_

 _Are you sure?_

 _'Yes, I'm sure, all we have to do is make a few clones of you...'_ I trailed off, getting an idea, _'I have an... idea, but we''l do it at home, now, get you ass up and give them what they want!'_

 _What?_

 _'Just get your ass down there! It's your turn!'_

* * *

As Sakura walked out of the room with her headband on her head, I was telling her about my idea.

 _'...And if I somehow get from this mind to the clones mind, then I can have my own body until your chakra goes out.'_

 _Are you sure it's going to work?_

 _'I don't, but what's going to stop me?'_

Entering her room, she tossed her red backpack on her bed and closed the door. _Well, here goes nothing_. As I felt Sakura's chakra move to make a clone of herself, I let myself go with the flow of it, letting her properly create the clone without any issues. _Alright, that's done, now what else?_ She asked me.

 _'Now, Experiment NO. 1, commences.'_ I smirked, before forcing myself out of her mind and into her clone. The process was fairly simple, but because we were in the ninja world, simple meant painful. Sakura groaned and held her head while I screamed like how I did when I died in that fire. Everything went black for a moment, and after a while, I opened my eyes. "Shit, this is awesome, I didn't know that this was even possible." Looking around, I saw Sakura, who was starring at me with wide eyes.

"Shi-Shijima?"

"That's my name."

"Th-This is so cool! Do you think you could show me what you looked like?" She asked.

"Alive, half-dead, or dead?" I questioned like it was nothing.

"A-Alive!"

Taking a deep breath, I preformed a basic jutsu that let's us imitate who ever we wanted, and with a poof and a small cloud of dust, air, ash, fire, and some other chemicals I looked at Sakura, "Little Girl, please tell me I did it right before I look at myself."

"It worked!" She gasped. Looking down at myself, I saw that my tattered clothes were the same before I died, and my hands were still scrapped and battered and cut like they never healed.

"Hot damn." I muttered, feeling her chakra get a little low for my comfort, I dispelled the justus and returned to her mind, _'Well, at least we know it works! Experiment NO. 1, success!'_

"Y-Yeah! That was pretty awesome!" She stuttered, smiling, _You're really pretty!_

 _'Thank you, now lets get back to the academy, we need to meet our teacher!'_

 _How long did that take?_ Sakura asked me, and I thought.

 _'I don't know, it felt like a few minutes, but I'm horrible with time.'_

* * *

"Sakura-chan! You're late!" Naruto's raspy voice screeched, and Sakura covered her ears.

"Sorry, Naruto, but I had to run a few errands and they took longer than I thought." She apologized, and looked at Sasuke.

 _'Little Girl, don't look at him!'_ I told her, ' _He's nothing but trouble, and I know you could have better!'_

Sighing, Sakura walked over to the corner of the room and sat down by a window and looked outside. _I still can't believe we're already genin_. She sighed.

 _'Wrong,'_ I said, and smirked, _'You're not Genin until you sensei actually accepts you to be his students, so I wish you luck. He's confusing.'_

 _What do you mean, 'He's confusing?'_

 _Thud,_

"Ha! That was for being late, sensei!" Naruto yelled, snapping Sakura and I out of our conversation.

"My first impression of you is-" Our sensei - Kakashi - did his half-faced-one-eye smile, "That you're all idiots. Meet me on the roof."

 _Poof~_

"What!?" Naruto exclaimed, while Sasuke frowned, Sakura's brows furrowed, and I smirked.

 _'Like I said, good luck.'_

* * *

"Now, tell me about you." Their new sensei asked, leaning against the bars of the roof

"What do you mean, Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Tell me about you, what's your name, your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future."

"Why don't you go first?" Naruto asked.

"Alright, I'm Hatake Kakashi. things I like and things I hate - I don't feel like telling you guys those - My dreams for the future... I've never thought about it. My hobbies, I have lots of hobbies." He said coolly. "You, the blonde one, go first.

"Alright!" He exclaimed, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I..."

And I dozed off there.

And I thought.

 _We are here. I mostly have altered the future a tiny bit for being in Sakura's mind, and I never really liked the ending. By far the timeline seems that way how it was in the series, but I'll wait until I know for sure that it's the way it was in the anime or manga._ Realizing that it was Sakura's turn to speak, I listened to her.

"Hello, I'm Haruno Sakura and I like to talk with Shijima and play games with her and listen about her past and I also like read, but I hate it when Shijima calls me'Little Girl' and I hate it when I don't understand what a word means or when I can't pronounce it correctly. My dreams for the future..." She hesitated, _Should I just make a backstory?_ "I want to see Shijima again and I want to become a great Shinobi!"

 _'Good girl,'_ I chuckled, ' _And great backstory.'_

 _Thank you!_

"Ahh. and may I ask, Who is this 'Shijima'?" Kakashi asked.

"She-" _What do I do!?_

 _'Lies!'_ I cackled, _'They know nothing about us, so make as many lies and bent and broken truths to fit your benefits!'_

"She was a friend of mine." Sakura whispered.

"Did something happen between you two? Dattebayo?" Naruto stupidly asked, while I softly chanted _'Lies'_ in Sakura's mind.

"I-I... No... Nothing happened between us, I-" Sakura said helplessly, trying to make it look like she was holding in her emotions. _Shijima, help me, please!_

"I don't want to do this anymore." I ended for her.

"I'm... sorry for your loss." Kakashi said, nodding in sympathy.

 _'Hot damn, he actually believed it,'_ I said, shocked, _'I thought we would've had at least some trouble convincing him.'_

I let Sakura get control over her body again and went to the back of her mind.

 _So, I'm here. I'm inside Sakura's mind. There are so many things wrong with that._

 _Hmm, maybe it's because of how I died. I remember saving some of my old schoolmates from those solders, and that it was a winter night while a blizzard was just beginning. I also remember that the fire felt different than the last time I was caught in a fire, maybe that's why I'm here. Or maybe I'm in a coma and this is just something that my mind is producing. The latter sounds more realistic, but I don't remember getting hit over the head. Hmm. Well, since I was able to leave Sakura's mind to that clones, maybe I could leave Sakura's mind and temporarily invade someone else's mind. Mm._ Moving back to the front of Sakura's mind, and noticed that she was heading back home.

 _'Hey, Little Girl, I have an idea I'd like to try, but we'd have to do it tomorrow during the test.'_ I told her.

 _Okay, what is it?_

 _'I want to try and get into Naruto's mind. Or someone else.'_

 _Okay, I'll see what we can do._

 _'...Oh, and also, have a large breakfast, you'll need it. No questions, please.'_

* * *

While we waited for their sensei to show up, I told Sakura about what I was planning.

 _'I think it's simple, but I don't know about the strain it'll cause our minds or body.'_ I ended, _'So I just wanted to tell you before hand.'_

When Kakashi showed up, Sakura and I already had most of our plan set out. We'd find Naruto and I'll take a small trip out of Sakura's mind and enter Naruto's. I didn't tell Sakura about the Kyuubi inside of him, so I don't know what'll happen to me if I entered his mind and found the Kyuubi.

I actually think it'll be a nice conversation. _'Why hello, I'm Shijima. I'm a thirty-seven year old ghost that died at the age of twenty-five from a universe over and a few decades into the future, please tell me about yourself.'_ And I had snorted at the idea.

I realized that Naruto was already attacking Kakashi. _The poor bastard didn't even say 'go'_. Sakura and Sasuke had jumped out into the trees and bushes and were watching Naruto try to take Kakashi alone. _He's an idiot._ Secretly watching from Sakura's eyes, I laughed when Kakashi molested Naruto, I laughed so hard that Sakura ended up giggling.

 _'Little Girl, quiet,'_ I told her, _'I know my laugh is irresistible, but we need you to be quiet.'_

 _Sorry, Shijima!_ She smiled.

 _'Now, find another den, we've been compromised.'_ I told her.

* * *

 ** _(I'm a lazy author, sorry 'bout that.)_**

I didn't tell Sakura about the actual thing behind the bell test, I just gave her hints and suggestions - she had followed them perfectly, but the boys are more stubborn than mules and ran into the fight like they owned the place. They didn't own this place - I did. After I had warned Sakura about the mind transfer experiment, she braced herself - she had told me that it felt like someone was taking out something on her face - and I entered Naruto's mind. What I found was that I did end up with the kyuubi instead of the black nothingness like Sakura's mind is like unless I edit it.

"Well," I mumbled, looking at the enraged looking nine-tailed fox, "That went well." Coughing, I made a face at Kurama, "Hello, I'm Shijima - a dead person from the Little Girl's mind - Who are you?"

"How dare you enter here!" He roared, glaring at me. "How did you get in here? I'm sealed inside of this boy's body, nobody should be able to get in here."

I grimaced, not liking his tone. "Like I said, I'm a dead person from the Little Girl's mind. I'm a wondering soul - if you must. This was just a test to see how far I can do things... And I want to see if I can see memories... The Uchiha is a bastard and is a corrupted creature and I didn't want to put any strain on my hostess's mind, so I came to Naruto... Can I touch your fur?... Damn it, I'm confused again... I shouldn't do this any more... Yeah... uhmmm, yeah, I think I'll wonder a bit before leaving." Turning around - away from him - I looked around and headed to a random direction.

"Wait," The fox's voice rasped, and I stopped, "Are you a demon of some sorts? I have never heard of something like this before."

I turned around again and narrowed my eyes at him, "I'm not a demon - that's as much that I know. But the mind I'm currently residing in might have some... issues... for me to even be here or something of the sorts. Before I died I had multiple mental issues that left me crazy and random beyond repair, I'm not sure if something happened at the same place and time and that my Hostess has the same mental state as I did or something like that - that made it possible for this... I think I should get going, I think the test might be ending now."

"You said you wanted to see some memories... Right?" He commented, making my narrowed eyes turn to a frown.

"...Yeah..." I hesitated, not knowing if he actually had just said that.

"Let me try something." Kurama sat down crossed legged and closed his eyes, almost like he was concentrating.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Suddenly, there were dizzying flashes that lasted a moment then died down. Rubbing my eyes, I looked around and saw that I was in a different place, biting my tongue, I kept quiet. I saw a boy - a young Naruto - walking outside of the Academy alone while all of the other children laughed and talked to their parents about what they had learned that day. Naruto looked so depressed and sad, so sad that even a cloud of gloom didn't even fit the picture.

A few other scenes went through my mind, then the dizzying flashes came back and I was standing in front of the cage that held Kurama. "Whoa, that's... that's..." I mumble, trying to regain my balance, "Sh~it!" I giggled, "The scenes were gloomy but that was fun!"

"It actually worked?" Kurama asked me, tilting his head.

"Yeah, it was weird at first, but everything came together after a few moments, how long was it here? It felt like an hour to me." Smiling, I shifted my weight to my left leg.

"It was barley a minute."

"Oh, well I think I should get going, it was nice meeting you, It'd be nice to meet you again soon."

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 _Shijima?_ Sakura asked me.

 _'Yes, Little Girl?'_ I replied.

 _What was it like in his mind?_

 _'It was nice. I got to meet a nine-tailed fox and he showed me some of Naruto's memories. I think he was blocking them, but that's alright, he is after all a sealed chakra animal, after all.'_

 _What do you mean by that?_

 _'In a few months I'll tell you.'_

* * *

While Sakura rested that night after, I tried to get out of her head. It turned out wonderful - Sakura remained asleep and I saw my arms, well, what was left of them and transparent.

I breathed in a useless breath. _Now, what should I do?_ I jumped out of her window land softly landed on the ground below. _Don't animals see ghosts? Maybe I should go to the Inuzuka's and goof around with their dogs_. Walking around for what felt like an eternity, I stumbled onto a large brick fence, almost like one of those clan houses have. Walking up to it, I tried to touch the wall. I could feel it, but yet my hand sunk into the wall like very thick water. Walking fully through the wall was like a new experience for me, it felt like I was swimming but the pool had gravity pulling me towards the ground.

As I walked around the place, I saw rundown houses and roads. _This place is definitely a ghost-town._ I thought to myself, smirking at the irony. After walking around some more, I realized that the moon was slowly setting.

As I turned around, I saw a crest.

A crest that Sasuke always has on.

The Uchiha crest.

I was in the Uchiha compound.

I didn't get to play with the dogs!

* * *

 _'Good morning!'_ I chirped in Sakura's head. _'How was your sleep?'_

"I felt like something was happening but I couldn't get what was happening." Sakura grumbled, rubbing her eyes, "Let me go back to sleep."

 _'...It's ten in the morning. You'll be late.'_

Three seconds later, she is up and already dressed brushing her hair, yelling at me, "Why didn't you wake me up!"

 _'I was dormant. I needed the rest after the move I pulled at the bell test, so I needed my sleep.'_ I happily replied, _'And you can't blame me, I have slept in three years.'_

"What do you mean by that?"

 _'I mean that I was watching you sleep, making sure nothing happened.'_ And scouting.

"How is that even possible? Are you human?"

 _'I'm dead, as far as I know, I'm a squirrel.'_

"That's not funny." By now, we were on our way to the training grounds, and everyone was looking at Sakura. "But... Thank you for testing your abilities, I think you would've become the best tracker in the world."

 _'The only reason why I can do this is because I'm dead.'_

"... Why are you always blunt like that?"

"Who is blunt like what?" A familiar voice said behind us, snapping us out of our conversation, "I believe that you were talking to someone, where is that someone?" Kakashi said.

 _'Remember, use anything and everything for a half-assed lie.'_

"I was talking to myself," Sakura came up with.

 _'So you're a blunt person? That's so not true.'_

"...Not to myself, but to a small voice in the back of my head. She was being blunt about topics that I'd rather not talk about."

"Ahh, well, hurry up, you wouldn't want to be later than your sensei!"

"What?" She asked.

"Come on!" Kakashi replied, "The boys will think we ditched them!"

Sasuke-kun!

'Oh dear.' I face-palmed.

* * *

"Why are you late, Sakura-chan!"

"She isn't late, dobe, Kakashi is."

"Oh~! You wound me so!"

'...Are you certain these are actual men? Or boys?'

...I don't know... Honestly...

Kakashi straightened up and smiled, "Alright, I got us missions!"

* * *

 _How would you feel if I told the boys I have a voice in my head?_

 _'I wouldn't care. just give me enough time to run through their memories, I want to get some of Kakashi's memories so it'll be easier for you to learn some of his techniques.'_

 _Ah_

Splash

"Teme!"

"Hn, Dobe."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

 _Do you have any weird but awesome powers?_

 _'Not that I know of. When I was still alive I knew a lot of different ways to throw daggers. We need to get those as so as possible. I knew how to make some things out of shit that you can find in the wilderness. I know how to start a fire with out chakra. I'm a decent tracker. I'm decent with swards. I suck at manipulating people, but I rock at terrifying them. I think that's about it.'_

 _What about your mind entering ability?_

 _'The only reason I got that was because I died.'_

 _Oh._

Thud

"Teme!"

"Hn, Dobe."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

 _What are your plans for the future?_

 _'I want to stop the war, I want to get a many memories of techniques as possible from Madara, Obito, some Genjutsu from Kurenai, some of that water and sword techniques from Zabuza, some senbon techniques from Genma and Haku... I think that's about it.'_

 _Who are those people you just mentioned?_

 _'Just people that I've heard of. You do realize that I am dead and I am Thirty-seven after all.'_

 _Wow, you're old._

 _'I may be old, but be glad that I'm some-what wise.'_

Boom

" _Ahh!_ "

"Hn, Dobe."

* * *

"Why do we have to do these lame missions!" Naruto yelled at the Hokage.

"Don't yell at...!" Iruka's voice faded as Sakura and I started to chat.

 _'So, daggers?'_

 _Check._

 _'Kunai?'_

 _Check._

 _'Shuriken?'_

 _Check._

 _'Senbon?'_

 _Check._

 _'Extra daggers?'_

 _Check._

 _'Extra kunai?'_

 _Check._

 _'Extra shuriken?'_

 _Check._

 _'Extra extra daggers?'_

 _Check._

 _'Towel?'_

 _Check._

 _'Umbrella?'_

 _Check._

 _'Extra clothes and underwear?'_

 _Check._

 _'Extra Umbrella?'_

 _Check._

 _'Snow coat?'_

 _... Check._

 _'Extra extra clothes and underwear?'_

 _Check._

 _'Extra extra umbrella?'_

 _... Why so many umbrellas? But check._

 _'Extra snow coat?'_

 _... Check._

 _'Extra extra extra daggers?'_

 _... I think a little too many daggers, but check._

 _'Alright, I think we are ready for our field trip!'_

"Who's the short kid?" A raspy old voice yelled.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled, at the realization that he was the short kid.

...And Kakashi stepped just in time to stop Naruto from maiming the alcoholic, "Naruto, you don't hurt your clients, you protect them." He happily said like he was meeting an old friend.

 _Ew, that man smells like alcohol._ Sakura whined.

"This is a D-Rank Mission to Wave, don't disappoint me."

 _... What the hell did we miss?_

 _'Nothing too important.'_

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, what is Wave like? Is it a ninja country?" As Sakura said this, I giggled.

 _What's so funny?_

'You do realize that I'm probably older than him?'

"Wave is not a ninja country, it's actually more of a trading country."

"Ah, thank you for telling me this."

 _'Is it alright is I take control for a little while? I think you already know how to not black out when I take control, right?'_

 _Yeah, I do know how to not black out, but why?_

 _'It's been awhile since I've been out of Konoha, I'd like to feel the wind better, please?'_

... Fine.

Sakura gave me control, and I took in a deep breath, _'Thank you.'_

 _No problem._

As we walked, I finally noticed the puddle, and mentally smirked and kept on walking. I looked up to the sky, then back to the puddle. Then I looked around the area, and looked back down at the puddle, "Kakashi, I-" I tried to say, but the evil brothers - What the hell were their names? Fuck, I forgot. - sprang out of the water and slashed Kakashi's clone, Naruto screamed and Sakura lost the connection and most likely blacked out.

"Hehe, one down, four to go!" One of the Evil Brothers chuckled, "Your sensei is dead, Brats, you wont live to see tomorrow!"

Frowning - And a little pissed - I slowly said; "Wouldn't it be; 'You wouldn't live to see tonight.'? Because you're going to most likely kill us now and not later tonight. Right?"

"Look what we have here, a little bitch!" The other brother snarled, and ran up towards be and Tazuna. I quickly grabbed a dagger by the blade and expertly threw it at his outstretched arm. He screamed as the dagger stabbed threw his skin and muscle.

"Take a look what we have here, a grown man that couldn't dodge a dagger." I blankly taunted him, and blinked as I used chakra to jump over to the man to receive my dagger back and jumped back from the man who was now holding his gashing arm, "If I am correct, I hit one of the major veins in your arm, if you don't stop the bleeding, you'll die in an hour or so. If you do stop the bleeding, it'll be infected. Considering your status."

The brother stepped back, looking at me, "You bitch!"

Furrowing my eyebrows, my frown deepened, "I'm sure you should start running now."

He snapped around and looked at his brother - who was being beaten by Kakashi - and tried to run over to him, but I threw the bloodied dagger at his leg and he fell like a falling tree. I looked back at the lamed brother to the other one, who was unconscious, and sat on top of the lamed brother. "I believe that went well." I muttered, while the man below me squirmed and tried to buck me off of him.

"Sakura, why are you sitting on him?" Kakashi asked me, staring down at the person below me.

"Because I can. And he's already out and can't move, so I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Are you alright, Sakura? Your acting differently."

I narrowed my eyes, "... I saw you _die_ , you're my sensei and you scared the living shit out of me." I accused.

"... I didn't know that had that much of an impact on you guys."

"I don't know about them," I motioned to the boys who were sitting like ducklings, watching us, "But I have to look up to you! I don't have any fancy Clan traits or some awesome other being living on me that gives me insane chakra, I have to do things my own way that will make me a better shinobi."

"... You are a very smart girl..."

I growled, "Let's just get to the part where you interrogate Tazuna about this mission."

* * *

Everything was eventful, Sakura came to and I told her what happened. We were already walking towards our destination.

 _What do you think will happen after this._

 _'We go home and sleep.'_

 _Okay._

" _Duck!_ "

Everyone jumped down just in time to duck a freakishly large sword that impaled itself on a tree not far away.

" _What the fuck is that!_ " I screeched in surprise, I was so startled that Sakura ended up repeating it and thus evil chucking came above where the sword was.

"Your student is scared." Zabuza chuckled.

"I'm not scared you giant half-naked cow-print leg-warmer giant-ass sword-wielding fucker!" I hissed at him, then looked at his sword and brightened, "... Now I want you to teach me how the hell you can carry that thing... Damn it... I knew I should get another hobby... _Fuck_..."

"Diamond Formation!" Kakashi yelled, and Sakura took over again, "Momochi Zabuza, otherwise known as the Demon of the Hidden Mist."

"Hatake Kakashi, otherwise known as Kakashi of the Sharingan." Zabuza greeted.

"What the hell's a Sharingan!" Naruto asked stupidly, and I zoned out.

 _Don't leave me!_ Sakura begged me.

 _'Don't worry, I'm still watching you. If anything happens and I think that you won't be able to take it, I'll take control.'_

 _F-Fine..._

I watched from the sidelines as they fought. I now have a to-do list, I want to learn the water dragon technique that Zabuza does later on.

 _'Sakura, I'm going to try to get into his mind. Please don't be afraid.'_

 _Will you come back?_

 _'Yes I will, just be brave then you could get anything done!'_

 _O-Okay._

When Zabuza came behind me and the Girl's teammates, I forced myself into his mind. Without anything to protect his memories, his memories came in a flash. _'Shit, that hurt,'_ I said, blinking. _'Your mind looks like the Girl's.'_ I commented dryly. Looking out in the real world I saw that he froze, not moving.

Sakura and the others were confused by his sudden actions. "Just think to speak to her, she's... dead." Sakura spoke loudly at him, whispering the last part out.

 _'Yes, I am very much dead.'_ I mused. _'I think I'm getting the hang of this. I wonder if I could cast an illusion, since I'm in your mind and such.'_

"Who are you!?" His low voice cut through the air, "How are you in my head?"

 _'I'm Shijima, I'm dead. I died at twenty-five, and I'm thirty-six right now. I already have the information I came here for, so any other questions?'_

 _How's-_

 _'It's possible because something happened and the Kami wanted me to haunt the Little Girl's mind. And maybe to change the past. Mm.'_


End file.
